


Sneaking Around

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Prompts: Green Set [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo bets that Renji can't steal a pair of Rukia's panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sneaky

“You can't do it, Renji. Just give it up. All these stupid ideas of yours are not going to help you.” Ichigo said with a wide grin.

 

“I can so! You just watch, this idea's gonna work, seriously! I know Rukia better than you, ya dumbass! Jeez, just 'cause ya spend some time with her and nearly get her killed you think you know a girl or somethin!” Renji yelled, standing up and glaring.

 

“Hey, I didn't know that what I was doin was gonna be getting her in trouble!” Ichigo yelled, growling in irritation.

 

“Boys, boys...please calm down, no fighting up here.” Urahara scolded gently from behind his fan, smirking a bit.

 

They both settled down once they realized they had an audience. They sat down once more, but the smirk on Renji's face was making Ichigo's eye twitch slightly.

 

“What're you smirkin at, jackass?” Ichigo asked.

 

“Nothin, just that I'm gonna win this bet and YOU'LL end up havin to blow ME.” Renji smirked. He was so smart, he'd decided. Not only had he managed to get Ichigo to agree to a bet that would end with one of them blowing the other, he'd managed to not make it about liking anybody.

 

“You wish, Renji. It's gonna be you who's humiliated by having to suck MY dick.” Ichigo leaned back and smirked.

 

Renji frowned. “We'll just see about that. I can easily sneak into Rukia's room while she's asleep and steal a pair of her panties.”

 

“Aww, Renji. Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?” Ichigo smirked.

 

“I know I can! For a fact!” Renji said, smirking and folding his arms confidently. He was so bluffing...he'd never tried to steal Rukia's panties before. Of course, the sight of each other without clothes or even just simply half dressed was not uncommon to either of them, having grown up the way they had. But, this wasn't the same thing.

~*~*~*~*~

 

The door to Ichigo's room in the Urahara Shoten slammed late that night and in stalked a very disgruntled looking Abarai Renji.

 

Ichigo growled. “Hey, people are tryin ta...sleep...yanno....” He blinked at the sight of Renji's face and started to laugh hysterically, having to grab onto his sides as he fell over sideways.

 

“Shut up, teme, and take yer fuckin pants off.” Renji grumbled, getting down onto the floor with Ichigo. He didn't mind sucking Ichigo, though the boy wouldn't know that, but the way his “mission” had gone and the way Ichigo was currently laughing made him contemplate biting the boy's dick. For a split-second anyway. He'd never really do it. He wasn't cruel.

 

“Ya got a black eye that goes halfway down your cheek! I knew you couldn't be sneaky enough to steal her panties!” Ichigo crowed.

 

Renji just growled and reached for Ichigo's pants. Looks like he'd have to do everything himself, damn it! Ungrateful little brat.

 

 

End


End file.
